


Promissum

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, F/M, I, More - Freeform, Multi, Promise, Tags, Will - Freeform, abducted, add, as, cypertronian reader, write, you've got your own spark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Less than a week ago, you were a star. Well-known for you roles as the conniving, seductive, villainess in countless films -- it comes as a big surprise when you arrive at work to find the set burning down...and a Decepticon in the middle of it.Now, you're a Cybertronian Spy, tasked with that same job of seduction and intrigue. Only, this time, it isn't an act. It's a war that affects everyone you've left back at home.If you can play the part long enough, you might survive long enough to find your real body, and a way to get back into it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> no i'm totally not self-conscious that i am now writing about hot robot aft
> 
> how did i get into this fandom
> 
>  
> 
> sendhelp

You were used to unexpected things happening on set. You were used to having to redo a single scene until just the right amount of tears had been shed, just the right amount of sweat squeezed out to fog up the camera lens, just the right amount of anguish to pull any audiences' heart strings. You knew, all too well, what it was to drive tirelessly for the right effect, the perfect look, the best show. 

 

You, in particular, were used to the role of seductress, evil wench, jealous hag. And you, a naturally green person, played jealous and conniving characters flawlessly. You were used to swaying your hips until you were sure your femurs were going to pop out of their sockets. You were used to riling up the emotions that came with utter defeat when the beautiful,  _ good _ , girl got the prize (which was more likely than not an airbrushed adonis of a man.) You were used to being emotionally crushed, exploited, even (once) being murdered outright. Hell, even burning buildings couldn't deter you.

 

On screen.

 

You were not expecting to arrive at the studio to find it on  _ fire. _ You were not expecting a gigantic, metallic,  _ being _ to stand from the wreckage, with eyes so red they put blood to shame. You were not expecting it to lock said eyes on you, its metallic face twisting in some semblance of expression before it leaped forward, shoving aside the melting steel beams of the studio as if it weighed nothing more than a piece of tin foil. 

 

And it grabbed you, it’s superheated hand immediately scorching past the breezy chemise shirt and jeans you’d donned. The last thing you remember being the smell of burning -- no,  _ charring --  _ flesh. With sickening realization, you realized that it was yours. 

______

#  Chapter 1

When you awoke, you were greeted with a blinding white pain that forced your conscious into a thin grey state between black oblivion and reality. For what felt like an eternity, you simply existed, suspended between the two. There was no air in that grey state, no pain, no stimulation, no color. 

 

Then, the silence broke. The muted tones of the grey space waved before your eyes, bright -- agressive -- colors streaking through the monotony followed closely by--

You screamed, though there was no sound to accompany the burn in your throat.

 

It felt like someone was tearing you apart, hands bruising as they sunk into your skin. Pealing past the layers of soft skin, burrowing through muscle, scraping against bone, the hand reached something fundamental inside of you. You curled into yourself as it seemed to clamp down on your spine. You could feel your head spinning as the white around you brightened, and the darkness shot out tendrils -- to keep you back.

 

And in one exquisite moment of agony, the hand around your spine finally pulled...and you felt the weight of your body fall away. There was a weightlessness as you were reduced to nothing but energy -- sustained by something that pulsed with age and power. You clung to it, aware only of the crashing sound of static around you -- and then there was the  _ pull _ . 

 

Unlike anything you’d ever felt before, the power source you clung to opened before you. With waves as insistent as the ocean’s roiling surface, you became like the sand -- and the very fringes of your being slipped into the power source... _ consumed.  _

 

As any cornered creature on the verge of extermination might do, you clawed at the power source -- fighting the impulse to sink into sleep. You knew, deep down, that if you succumbed, that there would be nothing but emptiness.  _ Death. _

 

The word echoed in your mind, the first coherent thought to break the screaming of that gray state. 

 

_ No. _

 

The word pulsed out from you, rippling through the dark and the white and everything in between. The power source shifted, its ever-present pull pausing for a single, threatening, moment. 

 

_ No.  _ You repeated, the word growing steadily more frantic, even as the power source continued its tugging. You were going to slip, slip, slip, where? _Where would it take you?_

 

_ NO. I WILL NOT GO. _

 

You shook your head, screaming the words. They faded into static. Suddenly, you were aware of something else in that passing state of gray. Your mind rolling as you felt  _ hope. _ Anything but the indomitable presence of that power source was preferable to the portal, the being, that threatened to consume you. 

 

With a strength forged through what felt like endless pain, you turned -- your eyes (though you had none) sensing,  _ seeing _ , a spark of muted gold. It beat once, twice, three times as you turned from the portal -- footless steps dragging as you fought. 

 

The promised spark pulsed stronger as you reached toward it. It was a  _ gift. _

 

It was an  _ anchor.  _

 

It would  _ save you. _

 

And when your fingers finally brushed against its electric surface, it latched to you, enveloping you in the physical. The spark absorbed you, waves of relief and pleasure rolling over you as your soul anchored to it. And as it anchored, you vaguely felt living metal twist and twine-- caging the spark...no, _you..._ in a body of living metal. Wires and cables snaked your insides, forming a sleek, alien, imitation of your flesh. And you were clothed in infinitely heavy plates of metal, the weight of them keeping you grounded. 

 

When your salvation was completed, the endlessly powerful source that threatened to consume you slamed shut like a door -- and you were thrown from your stasis. 

 

_________

 

“She’s stable.” A metallic voice began, though the words were raw, frayed at the edge. You felt, oddly, as if they were words you’d never heard before --  strange.

 

“Watch the monitor. She’s awake.” There was the whiz of machinery shuffling, the air around you electrifying as  _ something _ came closer. Your eyes fluttered -- an oddly heavy and shuddery feeling. 

 

_ It’s just the drugs. _ You thought, your eyes finally peeling open. For a single, blinding, moment your peripherals gave you the shadowy shape of...humans? You  _ hoped  _ they were human. 

 

And then something inside your brain began to click, the sound of gears spinning whirling as your vision expanded beyond your peripherals. Numbers ran in front of your vision, presenting you with...files? Information? Readings? 

You blinked. What sort of medicine did they give you?

 

But as you blinked, the readings only grew clearer. The temperature in the room was a cool 50 degrees Fahrenheit. Your body temperature hovered somewhere above that, around 52 degrees.

 

_ Wait...That isn’t right. _

 

There were exactly three other entities in the room, showing up as blips on a radar. And strangely, you could feel their presence -- similar to how one might feel an intense stare, attention that crawled like an ant over bare skin. Only, their presence manifested in...waves of electro magnetivity that registered mindlessly in your sensors. 

 

_ This was wrong...You must've beeen dreaming...or hallucinating.  _

 

You flexed your arm, trying to raise your hand to your face. The familiar flex of muscle eased your worrying. You chose to ignore the sound of straining metal and machinery that corresponded to your movement. Instead, you focused on the barrier that kept you from raising your arms. 

 

Somewhere in the background, you knew that something --  _ someone --  _ the one with the strongest EM field, was saying things in that strange metallic language. But your ears were roaring with static -- as your eyes trailed down your...body. 

 

_ No...wait... _

 

Your chest hung beneath you, strange smooth silver panels of familiar human lines. Where your ribs ended, that’s where the chassis ended -- giving way to an intricate array of machinery and cable lines that twisted and twined to mimic the width of your waist -- before folding out to the breadth of hips once more. 

 

Your hips were paneled with that same silver armor, these panels extending down powerful legs -- ending in platforms that must’ve been your feet. Breathless, you flexed your foot -- and watched as the platform lifted in response. 

 

An insistent tugging pulled at your conscience as you turned your gaze to your arms, at once marvelling at the beautiful machinery that mimicked your human arms and ignoring the roiling panic that spiked through every bit of your body. _This was just a dream._ A dream in which your wrists were chained to a metal operating table.

 

You could think of worse situations.

 

“It’s rather surprising that she didn’t slip into the Allspark.” 

 

“Surprising, indeed. Congratulations, Shockwave.” An impossibly deep voice replied. You tensed as you felt the voice’s owner shift closer -- your vision darting into the darkness until it finally adjusted. 

 

And you found yourself looking back into the cruelest face you’d ever laid eyes on before. Your heart leaped as you took him in, instinct translating his face to a human’s. 

 

His jawline was pronounced and strong, supporting molars that any dentist would struggle to keep from cracking. His cheekbones were high, his eyes set deep in his metallic skull, his nose lying flat against his face -- though you knew that were he human, his nose would be a pronounced, aquiline, affair. 

And something awful inside of you suggested that, in this light, he could be seen as  _ attractive.  _

 

“Shockwave,” He began, turning away with indifference. You followed his gaze to the other “decepticon” in the room. You started as the name rose out of your memory -- never having put it there in the first place. 

 

Before you could fully realize the invasiveness of having words that you never learned suddenly implanted in your brain -- your eyes landed on the emotionless orb that made up the other decepticon’s...eye?

 

“Have her systems up and running by tomorrow.” He ordered, authority slinking through every harmonic ring of his voice.

 

There was a ripple of tension, pings of electricity traveling between the robots as something else was said -- on a channel that you couldn’t decrypt. A channel that you shouldn’t have been able to sense at all. That same pulling sensation in the back of your head intensified as honest to goodness panic began to whirl in the cables and metal frame of your...stomach.

 

_No, no, it's just a dream._  


 

Suddenly, the cruel one turned to you, tilting his head ever so slightly as he leaned closer. You sunk into the platform -- or tried. And he, noticing this, allowed a smirk to break the cool downward slope of his mouth. It only served as the spark for the anger and panic that sat heavily in your frame.

 

You gritted your teeth, a deep growling sound emanating out of your chest -- metallic and alien and  _ menacing. _ His eyes widened ever so slightly. The electric charge in the air spiked as something began to ping against your conscious -- electrical pulses of another EM field getting too close to yours. 

 

And you knew that you were somehow reaching out for this other being, with every intention of tearing him apart once he was in your grasp. 

You watched for a singular moment as the half smile on his face broke, manifested in an easing of his brow. His lips slid back to bare his sharpened teeth as his blood red eyes dimmed ever so slightly. He leaned closer -- his gigantic hands coming to rest on either side of your head. 

 

You were vaguely aware of how the metal of table you rested on groaned and twisted beneath his hold, but in a crazed moment of panic and anger and  _ tension _ , you could focus only on what was quickly becoming a pleasant tingle of electricity -- your readings blinking out of your vision as your eyes slipped shut.

 

It was a gentle persuasion, you realized, as some form of communication passed between you and the other... _ being. _ A gentle persuasion that almost made you forget the burgeoning rage that brewed beneath your breastplate. 

 

Almost. 

 

With invisible hands, you reached for him -- a moment of madness opening up an invisible world of magnetic signals and pulsing energy. You relaxed into the sensation of brushing up against his  _ spark _ , bursts of energy pulsing as you reached for him through the EM fields. And as soon as your hands had barely touched him -- your only desire was to  _ destroy _ . 

 

There was a surreal moment as he realized your intentions, as questioning pleasure turned into an exhilarated realization, and he drew even closer -- the harsh light above you casting his features into shadow. You breathed in, sensing his approval even as you fought to tear him to shreds. 

 

Then, the pulsing energy between you came to a painful halt -- before volleying back to you.

 

The severed EM fields  _ burned  _ as you took the brunt of the abrupt breakage. The electricity racked your frame until the smell of burning wires registered in your olfactory nerves...and then there was darkness. 

 

“She is perfect,” Megatron said, slowly, eyes chained to the newly formed femme that lay on his lead scientist’s operation table. Shockwave barely replied, save for the glint of his single eye flicking to his latest experiment.

 

____________

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, this was as enjoyable to read as it was to write! I'm hoping that next chapter, we'll get a bit more info on the Decepticon's plans for you, dear reader. I'm afraid that they probably won't be very nice. In the meantime, I - being a newbie to this fandom - am going to go do a LOT of research. wish me luck and thanks for reading! <3


End file.
